1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication links and, more particularly, to controlling communication between a master device and a slave device over bidirectional links.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems employ conventional high-speed bidirectional signaling schemes in which the work of controlling amplitude and phase of the signals sent over a channel may be divided equally between each end of a communication link. In such systems, the control of the link may be symmetric such that the transmitter and the receiver at each end of the link may include very similar functionality.
An example of such a system may be a memory system, where there may be a complex master device (e.g., memory controller) and simpler slave devices (e.g., memory devices). The bidirectional data transfers would correspond to write data when transferring to the slave and read data when transferring from the slave.
To allow transfers to occur at high data rates, a clock phase recovery function may be implemented in the receiver at each end of the bi-directional data bus. For channels with significant high frequency loss or reflections, the channel may be equalized to prevent data eye closure from the effect of inter-symbol interference (ISI). In addition, links that have high data transfer rates may have a significant likelihood of bit errors occurring. Thus, a means of error detection is typically implemented. As mentioned above, these functions may be conventionally implemented at both ends of the link. However, it may be desirable to simplify slave devices while maintaining control of the analog properties of the data waveforms that travel in both directions.